Finding Ever After
by The Last Element
Summary: Everyone needs help sometimes, but not everyone can ask for it. When Shredder rises from the ashes to claim his revenge the Turtles need to learn what it takes to be a team. But they can't learn how alone. With a little help from two new friends they might just gain enough strength to survive the shadows that Shredder is building for them. MikeyxOC RaphxOC
1. Run Away

The lair was unusually quiet for that early in the night, Donatello mused as he came out of his 'computer cave' for a late night snack. That's when he noticed how utterly empty it was and he instantly knew that Leonardo and Raphael had gone out patrolling for the night; not together of course. He let out a sigh as a he opened the fridge and pulled a piece of leftover pizza from the box lying haphazardly inside. He began to absentmindedly scarf it down while he paced around and thought.

Was it a year ago? It had to be at least. They had worked perfectly together for awhile like the team, like the family, they used to be. However it hadn't taken long for all that to change. That was how it always was; they would be able to pull together to save the day but never long enough to save the family. The main conflict was always between Raphael and Leonardo; their personalities were just not made to combine. Not saying Raphael hadn't tried because everyone could see he had. It just turned out that following orders, especially those of his brother, were not in his programming. It wasn't long before one order after another pushed Raph's buttons to the point where he just exploded at Leo. Leonardo now tried harder than ever to try and control their hot headed sibling, which only pissed Raph off more. Now the two spent all their time trying to avoid each other because whenever they were together in the same room for more than a few minutes a fight would break out over something. In the end, even Master Splinter could not quell the fighting. Though they had fought quite often before, it had never been this bad.

As Donnie shook his head and made his way back towards his computer cave he noticed his younger brother Michelangelo had left the couch in disarray again; an empty pizza box hung open from the corner almost hidden by all the blankets as the lights of the muted television flashed across them. He smiled sadly and decided to clean up the mess instead of going to Mikey's room and scolding him. The poor kid had been trying so hard to bring even a little sunshine to the household. However Donnie noticed, being not only his brother but his best friend, how much everything was affecting him. Mikey had been ecstatic when they had become a crime fighting team again, Donnie could only imagine how much it hurt him to have the family fall apart again.

Couldn't Raph and Leo see how much their fighting was affecting the rest of the family? He wished he at least knew what happened to make their fighting so bad so that he could try to fix it.

Donatello sighed as he folded the blankets carefully and placed them all in the corner of the couch.

"Donatello," came a raspy old voice and Donnie knew at once that Splinter was still awake.

"Fa…Sensei," he said as he turned to face Splinter and bowed respectfully. "I didn't expect you to be awake."

Splinter nodded but slowly made his way towards Donatello. "What troubles you my son?"

"It's just our family Father," Donnie replied sadly. "It seems that no matter how many times we fix it it just breaks again."

"Maybe that is because it cannot be fixed," Master Splinter said simply. A look of pure horror crossed Donatello's face and Splinter raised his hand to silence his son's racing mind and continued. "At least not by our hands."

"Then it may never be fixed," Donatello reasoned. "April and Casey won't come down to visit anymore because the fighting bothers them so much."

"My son, I do believe that we must stop trying to fix things ourselves before they cannot be fixed at all."

A realization dawned on him. "That's why you've been staying out of their way when they fight now. You don't want to risk damaging things beyond repair."

His Master smiled. "Yes my son. Have you heard the phrase, 'unable to see the forest for the trees?'"

"Yes Sensei."

"Then I will tell you my thoughts as of late. Our family cannot be fixed because it is not our place to fix it from the inside. To me it seems as if we must wait for someone who can see the forest to fix it for surely they will be able to see something that we cannot because being within the forest all we can see are the trees. Just possibly, do you not think so?"

Donatello hesitated at the thought. Someone else had to fix their family. He had to admit that he didn't like entertaining the idea, especially because it seemed very unlikely. They had seen very few people who could see past their faces. Maybe their family wasn't meant to stay together…

Master Splinter, noticing his son's growing distress and expression, placed a had on his shoulder. "Do not lose hope, my son. Just let things take their natural course and I'm sure that they will all work out in the end."

And with that he left Donatello to think on his words. Donnie mulled the thought over in his head as he made his way back into his computer room. It was certainly a strange concept; the city's heroes needing to be saved. He sat down in his chair and spun it around to face his numerous screens, each one watching a different area. One camera, however, was turned to the sky capturing the moon in its lens. As he stared at its timeless beauty he vaguely wondered if maybe somewhere out there his family's savior was looking at the same moon. Donnie also wondered if this person master Splinter spoke of, if they really did exist, knew just how important they were right now.

Michaelangelo shivered beneath his lime green hoody and reached up to check that that the zipper was as high as it could go. The city air was brisk at night when you weren't getting heated up by an intense cardio workout of jumping from roof to roof and fighting rag time villains. He adjusted the baggy black jogging pants that were just barely staying up on his awkward figure and grumbled. Just a little bit longer and everything would be fine.

On an outing with his brothers a couple weeks ago while his head had been beginning to fill with all these rebellious thoughts he had seen the perfect place. A small half duplex that was being held by the bank until the gentleman paid off his loans. Mikey knew that him and his brothers had scared that man into skipping town one night, by accident of course. This abandoned house was where he planned to stay and live out his days as a vigilante. That's right a vigilante. He was sick and tired of everyone taking turns telling him what to do and how to help people. Or telling him to take things more seriously and to grow up. What the hell was the point? He was a mutated turtle for crying out loud he didn't have anyone to impress. What was the point of being as mannered as Donny and Leo? Ya if they ever met the president he was sure to be real impressed with how polite they were right before shipping them off to area 51.

He shifted his tattered old black backpack as it started to slide awkwardly off his shell. His skateboard clanked against his nunchucks and tossed around the few disguise clothes he had. It wasn't much but he was sure he could come up with some sort of costume. It might look a little shabby at first but once he became rich and famous he'd had something a lot more elaborate.

His plan was simple; hide out in an abandoned house at day, become a crime fighting super hero at night. It was his best plan yet!

"Well well, look it what we just found." The gruff voice snapped Mikey back to reality and he turned around to find your run of the mill thugs standing there. Three of them; very cliché. Dressed in dirty torn up clothes with scraggly facial hair and wild eyes. Mikey knew they weren't looking for hugs and coffee. Then he saw something; a small tattoo on the side of each of their necks just barely visible under the heck of their neckline. They weren't thugs; they were Foot. And they'd seen right through his disguise.

A grin cracked the face of the thug that had just spoken as he saw Mikey's features contort with acknowledgement.

Something that night chilled Alice Moore to the bone as she walked home from work. She did this every night when she was off work instead of waiting for the bus to come pick her up. She'd had more close encounters of the creepy kind at the bus stop than she'd had walking home. Walking she'd only been confronted by a drunken bum once who tried to mug her; he wouldn't make that mistake again as in her panic she broke his nose. By accident of course. She kind of had this theory that that's where all the bad people hung out; bus stops. They waited and watched analysing the people that came off the bus and picking out easy targets. Alice never thought she would be easy but she really didn't want to take the chance to find out.

She popped the collar on her long black coat in hopes of blocking a little extra wind. Her flaming red hair was a tangled mess around her head even though it was so short in its slightly grown out pixie cut. Her flats were silent against the sidewalk while her brisk pace carried her even farther.

Then she felt it again; that foreboding chill. She shivered and glanced around in search of something to justify her feeling. She was maybe one block from her apartment now and she was hoping that out of the six months she'd been making this walk tonight would not be the night that something chose to jump out at her.

What did was not what she expected. She let out a scream as something smacked against her ankle. Well, it may not have jumped but it certainly was something.

"A skateboard?", she mumbled out loud as she picked it up and looked for it's owner.

That's when she saw it; the shapes in the alley where the skateboard had come from. Someone was getting the living snot beaten out of them. Alice's better judgement told her to keep walking but something small in the back of her mind told her to help. She would hope that if that were her in trouble that someone would have enough courage to help her out as well. She considered calling the police but then figured that the hooligans would be long gone by the time that they showed up. Picking up the skateboard in both hands preparing to wield it like a baseball bat she ran towards disturbance.

Her flats made her silent even on the asphalt and she was sure they were too focused on their fight to hear her coming. She carried herself with a small amount of courage as the scene drew closer and took one last reassuring breath.

"Leave them alone!" she yelled at them. She hoped it might serve as enough of a distraction that whoever was in trouble be able to get the upper hand. But just in case it wasn't. She swung the skateboard with all the force she could muster and the edge of it cracked along the skull of the thug nearest to her sending him into a stunned rage as he crumpled to the ground.

Faster than she could have imagined the thug raised himself back to his feet; his eyes were full of fury and blood trickled from the cut in his forehead. "You bitch!" As the words erupted from his lips he swung his hand around slapping her across the face. The force was so great her head spun one hundred degrees sending her balance into a spiral as she stumbled to the ground. Her eyes, though clouded, moved to the victim that had previously been on the ground himself and she watched as he raised himself up.

Alice started to drag herself back onto her feet but that attempt was brought to an abrupt end when the thug's fist connected with the back of her skull blackening her vision and crumpling her.

The thug spat on the back of her jacket. "Next time stay down." As he turned back to the fight at hand a large green hand snatched out and lifted him off the ground by the front of his shirt. His eyes darted behind the turtle and found that while he had been distracted both of his accomplices had fallen. He was alone and outmatched.

"Don't hit girls dirtbag."

After a solid bludgeoning Mikey dropped the pathetic man to the cement and wiped his hands clear of the mess.

"Thanks dudette, that was just the distraction I needed."

His eyes fell on her and he realised she hadn't gotten back up after that last hit. He knelt beside her body and pain twisted through his side where he was sure one of the foot ninja had stabbed him. He gingerly felt her neck and found the pulse there. Strong. Good, she was perfectly fine aside from being knocked out. He'd be willing to bet she'd have a pretty good bruise too. He shook her shoulder gently to see if she would stir but her eyelids didn't even faint a flutter.

"Oh man oh man oh man this is not good..."

Mikey stood up and began pacing the alley in fevered thought. He should probably take her to a hospital; no that didn't make any sense. She had bruising not brain damage. And he wouldn't be able to get there without being spotted any way. He should just take her home; no that was stupid too. Even if he raided her unconscious body for her drivers licence, which in itself was a bad idea, he had no idea how to get to any of the streets from here. He remembered patterns and places but actually tracking addresses was on Donnie's list of things to do. Another thought crossed his mind; he could just leave her there. He nearly smacked himself the minute he thought it. That wasn't an option. That left him with only one thing left to do; she had to come with him. The same way Raph had brought April back he'd bring this girl back to his hideout. He knelt down and scooped her small body into her arms as he prepared to continue on with his journey. He only hoped that when she woke up he was met with thank you's rather than screams.


	2. Introductions

Alice swore that nothing had ever hurt more in her whole life than the headache that pounded through her brain until it forced her to come to consciousness again. It felt like hands a thousand times stronger than hers were attempting to awkwardly and forcefully massage her temples. She pushed her eyes tighter together as if she could force herself back to sleep and make it go away.

"Hurts?" The male voice coursed with a sweet naivety and slight accent that brought back memories of when she used to travel to the beach with her dad for a day of surfing.

She went to answer him but the vibrations that her own vocal cords sent through her hurt just as much. Alice moved her arms to help her sit up but as the blood rushed to her head the pain intensified.

"Woah woah don't force it!" A large hand pressed gently on her shoulder; a suggestion to remain lying down but not forcing her to. "You took a couple of pretty intense hits to the head last night it's bound to hurt. There's also a pretty nasty bruise on your eyebrow."

"Yeah I can feel it," she choked out. "So... you are..?"

He chuckled quietly. "I'm the guy who saved you."

The memories of last night slowly trickled back to her and a small giggle slithered out. "You were the guy getting his ass kicked before I showed up."

He went quiet for a moment. "Yeah well...I won in the end that's what matters."

She smiled and started shake her head loose of its drowsiness and ache. She felt that hand squeeze on her shoulder again, this time for her attention.

"Before...before you open your eyes. I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Please don't scream."

Alice's mind suddenly began to race with all the possibilities. She'd never heard a request quiet like that and every horror movie possibility raced through her mind. The anxiety and anticipation caused her body to vibrate with the shivers and his hand quickly pulled from her. He had taken that offensively. Whatever it was he was afraid of her seeing he was very sensitive about.

"I...will try," she told him promising nothing. If he was a murderer she didn't want to offend him; that would only provoke him.

Her eyes fluttered a few times as her own body came into focus. She was lying on the linoleum floor of a kitchen that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks. The dust coated her finger tips and felt thick against the side of her face. A pale light poured in through the dirty window and was the only light she could find as none of the lamps were turned on. It was obvious that wherever this man had brought her it had been abandoned. More horror movie scenarios screamed through her mind as she slowly turned to face him.

Alice didn't scream but there was no stifling the gasp that escaped her as her hand shot to cover her mouth for fear of offending him. He stood half hidden in shadows but the clothes he had been wearing last night were discarded in the corner allowing him to make out his entire shape. She could see the green of his skin in the pale light. The feet with only two large toes there to balance. The hands with three fingers. The giant shell on his back...

"What... what are you?" she stammered out when she was finally able to find her voice again.

He scratched the back of his bald head nervously accidentally nudging the orange bandana that came around his eyes.

"Would you believe I'm a human shaped giant mutated turtle?" He offered her a crooked smile as he shrugged. He knew Donnie had told him about a better word for human shaped but he could never remember it.

"Mutant," she confirmed unable to take her eyes off of him. "Like... a mutant."

He shrugged again and maintained his smile hoping it helped. "That's what they tell me."

Alice's jaw couldn't seem to pull itself back up as she stared at him. She kept blinking thinking that the image of him would disappear and she'd come to in her bed. That this would all be a dream. Or a nightmare. Her brain hadn't quite decided which yet. So the best she could do was fill in the blanks.

"Why would you bring me to..wherever here is?"

"I couldn't just leave you there," he told her. "What if one of those guys came back? Or someone worse?" He then gestured to the dark empty building as his eyes glittered with untold imagination. "And this is my secret hide out! It could use a little touching up but seriously, add a secret entrance somewhere and I'm practically Batman!"

She couldn't help but let a smile twitch the corners of her lips as he spoke. So full of energy and dreams. Whatever he was he acted just as human as anyone she had ever met.

She watched him with wary eyes. Examining his childish manner and his strange attire. She remembered how he'd looked with the normal clothes that he had been wearing earlier that were currently in a pile on the floor. Now he worn nothing but protective leather padding, a bandana and belt. For a second she wondered if that meant he was naked. Then she even questioned the strangeness about a giant turtle finding a need to wear anything. Alice sighed heavily; everything about this situation was strange and thinking about the specific things that made it so would only drive her nuts. She wasn't even sure she actually believed that this was happening.

"Hey, you ok? Is your head hurting again?"

Alice flinched away when he reached for her face to take a look and the hurt crossed his face instantly. She could understand. He had saved her and he felt that she still feared him because of what he was.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she stammered out nervously. "It's not you...no it is, but I...I don't like people touching my face." She looked at him feeling the need to make that connection as she explained so that he could see her honesty. "People touching my face... I find it very intimate and submissive." She seemed lost for a moment and tried to make a show of faith. She reached up and lifted her bangs away from her forehead and offered him a small smile. "How does it look?"

Mikey couldn't help but stare at her for a moment as he took in her features. She was absolutely adorable. Her hair was short and shaggy, and a bright crimson red that couldn't possibly be natural. The colour only made her piercingly blue eyes that much more prominent against her pale face. Her eyes were large and doe like, accentuated by a petite nose and a small yet full mouth. It was hard to tell her body type behind the baggy jeans and the large long black coat. But what kept him staring was the small awkward smile that pulled up on one side of her face while her lips pressed tightly together.

Letting out a small snicker he stepped more into the light for a closer. "It's not pretty dudette," he told her truthfully. The skin was swollen around her eye and was already starting to darken and yellow.

Her smile faded slightly and he reached out to her offering to help her up. Mikey could see the hesitation cross her face but regardless she took his hand gently and he pulled her to his feet. "I'm sure as cool as hanging out at my super awesome hideout is, now that you're awake you probably want to get home."

Alice nodded her agreement.

Mikey didn't walk her home as much as follow her. He kept to the roof tops nearby in order to keep watch on her but also to keep out of sight of any of the night owls still up and about. He noticed that she kept looking around every once in awhile trying to spot him but frowning delicately when she would fail. She never once encountered anyone else but he stayed hot on the watch just in case. She didn't actually live too far away from where he had first met her, and not as far from where he was staying as he thought. She stopped in front of a large apartment building and slowly fumbled for her keys in her coat pocket.

"What're ya doin' here."

The voice startled Michelangelo causing him to jump slightly and to retreat into his shell as much as his body structure would allow. He turned to gaze at the shadowed figure behind him and gulped.

"Hey Raph," he said awkwardly with a strained nervous laugh. "Nothing just, you know, fresh air dude! It's good for you!"

Raphael just continued to stare at him and Mikey could tell that his hot headed brother wasn't buying a word of it. Granted Mikey had never been the best or most convincing liar. It didn't help that Raphael had always been one of the most observant of his brothers. Splinter had attributed that to his raw emotions; said it made it easier for him to recognise real emotions in others.

"I'll give ya one more try bro," Raphael told him with a smirk as he lifted a figure to show the count.

"Ummm," Mikey could've tripped over his own thoughts at the moment. It was so obvious that he'd been lying he wasn't even sure what the point of playing along was. "Foot ninja shot me with a poison dart...and uhhh the only antidote was somewhere on the surface. But you don't drink it or anything you had to spray it into the air and uhhh breathe it in. Cures you faster and such." Mikey offered him a small smile and waited to see what Raph had to say.

He responded with a small smirk and a slow pity clap. "Bravo bro, dat was much betta." He dropped his hands but his smile remained. "Now whadda ya really doin' out here?"

Michelangelo heaved a sigh and his shoulders slumped. "Wouldn't believe that I'm out on patrol?"

"Notta chance."

"Well I..." Mikey scratched the back of his head as he tried to come up with an excuse. A real one. But nothing came to mind. He sighed heavily and looked away from his brother. "I ran away. And before you can say anything I'm not going back!"

Raphael laughed. "Why in da hell would I make ya go back? I hate it dere too."

"Well I..." Mikey prepared to explain himself but Raph held up his hands in a mock defense.

"Ya don't need ta explain nuthin' to me bro I understand. Hell, da less I know da better right?" Raphael held his small half smile and held out his fist to his younger brother. "I gotcha back Mikey."

Mikey smiled back and bumped the fist with his own. "Thanks dude."

He never expected that from Raphael. He'd spent most of his childhood being terrorized by him due to his anger issues. And a good chunk of his adolescence being bullied by and arguing with him. Lately though he had noticed a change in Raphael. Though they still argued on occasion he found most of his brother's anger was directed towards Leonardo. It was like nothing Mikey could do anymore would ever piss Raph off as much as Leonardo did. It had made him a far more tolerant brother. Though Mikey was sure the only reason Raphael supported him in his decision to run away was because he knew that it went against Leo and would probably hurt him greatly. Mike was willing to bet that if he had actually been on patrol Raph would've insulted the crap outta him and maybe even tried pushing him off the building.

"So what were ya lookin' at?" Raph asked nosily as he leaned over the edge to take a look.

"I uh...I was walking someone home," Mikey stammered out tripped over his tongue.

Raphael wolf whistled and turned back raising his eyebrows at Michelangelo suggestively. "I bet ya were. Well I won't keep ya looks like yer dates waiting."

"Huh? What?" Mikey leaned back over the edge and sure enough she was standing in front of her apartment door with her keys clutched tightly in her hand looking around expectantly. She had moved over to the side enough that there was a shadow cloaked space beside the steps near her.

He looked back to express his disbelief to his brother only to find that Raphael had already disappeared. Looking back to her he made his way down the side of the building quietly sliding into the shadows.

"Were you waiting for me?" he asked cautiously.

Alice jumped but recognised the voice as she turned to the shadows beside her. She could see his outline in the darkness and his big blue eyes staring back at her. Had she noticed that his eyes were blue before? She didn't know how she could have missed it they were absolutely beautiful. One of the purest blues that she had ever seen; it reminded her of clear and clean ocean waters.

"Yes I was," she replied simply. "I have to admit I wasn't sure you were still there anymore." She smiled gently at him.

"Well what's up dudette?"

A small tinge of red came to her cheeks lighting up her embarrassment. "Well, I just didn't think it'd be proper to leave without so much as a good bye or a thank you. I mean you never heard anyone say, 'Later Batman.' It's always 'oh my god thank you Batman when will I see you again'." Her smile turned awkward and he couldn't help but laugh; she was embarrassed about being a nerd.

"Well good citizen whenever you need me I will be there! When kittens are in tree I shall rescue them! Or you can always just try and remember your way back to visit me."

Alice was drawn in by his smile. "You're not what I expected," she told him curiously. "I mean I don't know what I would've expected from a giant talking turtle...but you're still not it." She giggled a little bit and Mikey was happy to see that she had relaxed around him. It made him feel calmer instead of fearing that she might sick the national guard on him the minute his back was turned. "But anyway, thank you very much for saving my life tonight..."

"Michelangelo," he filled in for her. "But everyone calls me Mikey."

She briefly questioned in her mind what he meant by everyone but shook it loose as none of her business. "Mikey," she ended feeling the taste. "Thank you very much Mikey." She held out her hand towards him hiding her apprehension. "Alice Moore."

He liked that name. "Nice to meet you Alice."

He took her hand in his and felt her jump slightly. It wasn't what she'd been expecting at all. She could feel the tough calluses on his fingers but below that the skin was soft. Her hand felt tiny between his large oddly shaped fingers but she held the best she could.

She turned to go into the apartment but caught herself and turned to face him again. "Oh...and uh don't worry. I promise I won't tell anyone about you. So don't worry about that okay?"

He never replied and she squinted into the darkness finding no trace of him. Alice blinked a couple times to see if he might reappear but her eye sight hadn't failed; he was gone. Disappeared into the night. She sighed heavily and hoped that he'd heard her. She really didn't plan on ever telling anyone that she'd met him. She didn't want anyone calling her crazy after all.


	3. Promises

"This isn't like him at all," Donatello repeated as he paced the floor of their cold concrete home. "I just don't understand."

Leonardo sat on the couch in the same spot that his younger brother Michelangelo was usually found on. Morning had arrived quickly and Leo had returned after a productive night of patrols and justice. As he had entered his home he found his small family erupting with distress after discovering only moments earlier that Michelangelo had disappeared in the middle of the night. No, disappeared was the wrong term. He had run away. Donnie had found the note on Mikey's bed when he went to wake him up this morning. It stated very clearly his intent to break out on his own and to never return. What it didn't say though was why. Nothing in his note said why after all these years together he suddenly left.

Of course Donnie blamed himself for everything. He felt like if he'd only gone and asked Mikey to take care of his mess the other night then he might've caught it soon enough to stop him.

Splinter hadn't said much since the discovery. He had attempted to comfort Donatello and rationalize Michelangelo's actions briefly. However he had soon retired to his room saying that he wished to meditate for his son's safety.

Leo pondered recent events. Had something happened recently to push Michelangelo over the edge? Nothing came to mind. In fact, they hadn't done much at all lately. The streets had been generally quiet and any fights they had found were over almost as soon as they had started. What had he missed? He was supposed to be the leader. What kind of leader didn't know or understand the team that they led?

Leonardo twitched towards the entrance as he heard his last brother enter the area. Raphael had also been on patrol last night or at least that's the explanation that he chose to believe. He refused to entertain the other possibilities knowing that they would only succeed in infuriating him.

"Where have you been?" Leonardo demanded answers before he could even stop himself.

"Wouldn't ya like ta know," Raph snapped back as he stretched his back until it cracked.

"I would," Leo answered calmly. "Did you know that while you were out doing whatever it is you do at night that Michelangelo ran away?"

Raph looked at him skeptically. "I was out all night, how da hell would I know dat?"

Leonardo's features curled into a scowl. "You don't seem very worried."

"Excuse me?" It was obvious that Raphael's temper was surfacing. He didn't like it when Leo accused him of anything. Leo wasn't in his mind; he didn't know what he was thinking or feeling and it was none of business. Granted he wasn't all that worried but only because he had seen Mikey only a few hours earlier and had offered his support to his little brother. That was all he could do. Make sure that Mikey knew he had someone he could come to if he needed help. He may have always been a bit of a bully towards him but he was a brother. That's what brothers did. Especially when their little brothers could be ridiculously annoying. But Leo was accusing him of not caring about Mikey at all. As far as Raphael was concerned there was only one brother he couldn't care less about.

"Now you hold on one friggen' minute there..."

"Guys enough!" The protest erupted from Donatello as he threw himself to his feet. "We don't have time for your stupid rivalry right now!" He turned to look at him; the hurt and distress from prominent on his face. "Mikey is out there all alone! I don't think he understands what he's gotten himself into. Instead of fighting we need to think about how to find him."

* * *

Another sigh weighed so heavily into Alice's chest she thought she might collapse with the sheer weight of it. Instead she let it drag her onto the couch where she flopped onto the cushions launching the pencil that had been resting on one of them into the air like it'd been shot out of a cannon. She folded over into her own arms and ignored the light that blinked on cellphone alerting her to another incoming call.

"I don't want it," she murmured helplessly into her knees.

She released another sigh that had been building up quietly in her chest and it felt like the weight only shifted to her heart. It was the same pattern over and over again. It was her one day off and she couldn't even enjoy it. She'd slept most of the morning away and woke up in prep for her usual afternoon shift only to remember it wasn't necessary.

Same shit different day. She hauled her dead weight from the couch and made her way to the door. She threw a long brown coat over her white turtleneck and tucked her jeans into some brown suede boots. Only a good walk would clear her brain. Would make her feel like she wasn't herself. Locking the apartment door behind her she stuffed a pair of bright purple earbuds into her ears and a let the music fill her mind. The notes swam through her brain and the lyrics danced across her tongue. The beat played with her feet as she wove through the bustling New York City streets almost as if she were dancing. But she kept it toned down; her hums were quiet and her moves though fluid carried her steps between the people that barrelled forward. Her mind played like a musical and she quietly imagined different people in the crowd breaking into a musical flash mob with her.

For those fleeting moments though people were staring at her she didn't notice; she felt like her own world had erupted around her. She didn't even care where she walked it just meant that for a few blissful moments she was on her own. No one to tell her what to do or how to do it or why.

Alice slowed for a moment and began to jog in place as she found herself in a familiar yet foreign neighbourhood. She'd never come this route before. She stopped moving entirely when her eyes fell on a single building; a small poorly cared for house with a sign out front declaring that it'd been possessed by the bank. Memories flash through her mind in a rapid and disorderly manner but amongst them were the events of last night. If not for the constant ache in her forehead she would have decided that the whole serious of events had been an elaborate trick her mind had played on her. Gently pushing her fingers to her eyebrow to make sure it wasn't still her imagination she winched as a sharp pain pushed its angry way across her temple.

She wondered briefly if he was home. Did anyone else know he was here? Was there anyone looking for him? Anyone with him? Her heart fluttered secretly with the hope that she was the only person who knew about him. It was the secret life she had always hoped that she'd have.

Suddenly something caught her eye; a slight movement behind the house. Was that him? She started to make her way closer when she froze. What if it was? What would she say to him? What would she do? The different outcomes raced through her mind in swift succession and she almost turned around when she saw the light graze off of the figure. Whoever it was they were human. Her eyes followed them; their movements were brazen. Like whatever they were doing they didn't care if someone saw because they were better than everyone else and they knew it. Ignoring her better judgement she made her way closer to the house to get a better look at the figure. And foul smell hit her nose and she cringed away wrinkling her face in distaste. Gasoline! They were going to burn the place down.

"I have to stop them," she murmured out loud.

Alice snuck her way to the front door and crouched behind the worn and peeled balcony as she dialed her phone. The dull ringing echoed in her ear.

"NYPD dispatch how can I help you," the dispatcher answered promptly.

"Someone is trying to set a house on fire," Alice explained quietly. She read off the address and stayed on the line as she slowly opened the door and snuck in. She had to get Michelangelo out of there before the police or fire department showed up. "I think they might be trying to kill someone."

"Hold tight and stay safe ma'am I will send someone out immediately."

The phone clicked in her ear and she slid it back into her pocket before venturing further into the house. Her boots splashed quietly in one of the many gas puddles and Alice gulped as she looked down to see how far the gas had spread. Those jerks were nothing if not thorough. She doubted they had much more to cover before they would be ready to light it up. She didn't have much time to find the turtle and get him out of there.

"Mikey!" Her voice was low and strained. She assumed like most super heroes he slept during the day. Did a giant turtle even know what gasoline was or what it was used for?

"Mikey!" Her voice was more urgent this time. "Where are you? Mikey!"

* * *

Michelangelo dropped another Foot ninja to the grass and his gaze fell on the last two. They stood by the back steps of the house holding his stare with an intensity he feared to match. Luckily he had woken up from his sleep with a raging need to pee or he might never have known they were there.

One of the ninjas reached for the matches and Mikey laughed. "I'll just find somewhere else to live you guys haven't won anything."

His fists clenched and unclenched as they held each other's eyes passing between them a flurry of emotions. "You say that now," one of them growled as he stepped over the body of a fallen comrade. "But I doubt you'll be so bold with her body on your hands." The ninja threw a finger towards house and Mikey followed its direction despite his best judgement.

Mikey's jaw dropped in horror as he felt his heart stop beating for a moment. Alice. He hadn't even heard her show up he'd been so busy fighting off the foot clan. What kind of ninja missed something like that?

"Don't do it man," Mikey warned him despite knowing that if the Foot ninja chose to strike that match there was nothing he could do to stop it. "She's got nothing to do with this. This is between you and me."

"And the Shredder," the villain finished with a grin before flicking the match across the rough surface of the box and tossing it to the back porch.

The words barely had time to process in Mikey's mind as he ignored the thugs and made a mad dash for the house. He burst through the back door as the match struck the ground just before his feet and flames erupted all around him racing their way into the house. He watched as horror burst across Alice's features as the blue and gold fire snaked its way around the home and up around her boots licking at her legs. He didn't hesitate and ran forward scooping her into his arms.

"Cover your mouth," he commanded in a tone that reminded him eerily of Leonardo.

The flames burned at them eagerly and he knew he wouldn't have much time to get them both out of there. He carried her towards the window and hurriedly dove through it. He protectively wrapped his body around hers and felt the glass scrap against his shell and his arms. They fell to the grass and coughs racked her small body as the wind blew from her lungs and the fire attempted to chase them outside

"Come on we have to hurry."

He barely gave her time to catch her breath before bolting towards the nearest home. He nimbly carried her through the back yards, over fences and across roofs without so much as breaking a sweat. He ran until he thought they were far enough away from the scene that they would be safe. He wondered how many people had seen. How many people would talk about the giant green freak that had trespassed on their property? That had been seen kidnapping a young maiden? That had burnt down a home? That had terrorized a neighbourhood? He sighed as he finally let Alice stand on her own feet not hearing her small voice call out to him as worried thoughts consumed his mind. He had talked a big talk but he had no idea what he would do now. That was his hideout and people must have seen him. He had nowhere to hide anymore. Nowhere but back in the sewers. He didn't even want to think of how he would explain this one to Master Splinter or of the disapproval he would get from Leonardo. They'd been right about him; he was nothing but a child and he wasn't capable of anything on his own.

"Mikey?" The sweet tinkle finally broke through his mind and he looked at Alice. Her clothes were burnt in some areas and singed in others while her already pale features seemed even more so against the smoke smudged on her cheeks.

"Woah, dudette you're ok right?" He made a move to check her for wounds before remembering she wasn't too keen on being touched last time.

Her eyes fell for a moment. "Physically yeah I'm fine...I just feel kind of crappy." A delicate cough escaped her. "This is the second time now I've tried to help you. But I guess I only end up putting myself in danger and having you save me."

"Awe come on that's what damsels in distress are all about," he offered in an attempt to cheer her up.

She hesitated for a moment before ignoring the statement and looking out over the buildings. "We should probably get you somewhere out of the public eye. These may be rooftops but people can still see them from their windows and it's still daylight."

"Yeah for sure," he agreed. His tone dropped at the idea of going back to the sewers.

"Do you...where will you go?"

"Not sure yet. Maybe home." He shrugged as he tried to pretend he didn't care.

Alice considered her decision very carefully. She was about to do something that would probably brand her as crazy for the rest of her life even if she lived through it. But he had saved her life twice now. She owed him something.

"I..." The sentence came out awkward and choppy as she didn't know quite how to say it. "I don't have much. But if you don't mind a lot of take out and frozen pizzas... and an air mattress, then there's a room at my place and you can have it." She hadn't had a roommate for ages and she knew that this would be nothing like she could ever imagine. "Then maybe you can stay here and finish whatever it is you started."

Mikey felt his heart skip again as he stared at her. "Are you...are you serious?! You'd let me stay with you? And you'd share your pizza?"

She nodded still keeping her eyes on the floor worried about rethinking her decision. "It's the least I could do for you."

"Holy crap you're the greatest!" A squeal erupted from her as the turtle pulled her in the biggest hug she'd ever been a part of. Her feet left the ground and she did her best to return the hug with her arms pinned to her sides. How bad could this possibly be?

Mikey couldn't even pretend to contain himself as happiness bubbled through him. It was so overwhelming and joyous for him that the promise of Shredder's return had completely escaped his mind.


End file.
